The invention relates to a transmission with a countershaft which can be idled in direct gear.
DE 102 39 396 A1 also relates to a countershaft transmission having a direct gear, wherein countershaft does not rotate when the direct gear is engaged.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,703 relates to a countershaft transmission having an input shaft, an output shaft and a countershaft, wherein the drive of the countershaft is idled when the transmission is in the direct gear.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a transmission for utility vehicles which, while being of compact design, has a high level of efficiency.